Novella South Park Edition
by Tropical BlueJay
Summary: Short Novels with different themes, surrounding my favorite pairings. (Style) (Creek) (Bunny) (Dip) Theme #1 Drinking Problem
1. Root Of The Problem

_This is my first time doing a story from this fandom, I've always wanted to do stories revolving around my favorite slash couples. I'm not a terrific write, so I understand if my writing style doesn't appeal to those of you in this fandom._

 _The title of this story is Novella, which means the stories in this will be longer than a short story, but shorter than an novel. This first Novella will revolve around Bunny, Kenny and Butters._

* * *

Drinking Problem

A South Park Fanfic By Tropical BlueJay

* * *

Kenny knew he had a drinking problem, it started at a very young age for him. Since he grew up in such a poor environment, he always seemed to face problems around every corn. With his mother struggling to provide them with food to him struggling to understand any lesson given in class. The only thing that comfort him was a bottle of tequila.

Just feeling the burning pain of the alcohol slide down his throat was satisfying. He tried to keep this a secret from his friends,but they ended up finding out about it anyway. And were currently confronting him about it.

"Three bottles of tequila?" Stan gasped pulling out the third bottle from Kenny's dirty beaten down backpack. "Really Kenny?"

Kenny simply rolls his eyes as he watched his friends invade his personal space, so what he had three bottles of tequila in his bag. He snatched the backpack from Stan's hands. Leave it up to them to find something he didn't want them to know out. He was hard keeping a secret from them.

Kyle stared at the bottles in disbelief. "Care to explain?" He picks up one of the bottles off of the kitchen table.

They were all in Stan's house, after school they had ambushed him. He has been acting weird lately, to them at least and they just had to comfort him.

Kenny just wished they would leave him alone and respect the fact that he just needed his space. It was like a crime if he didn't talk to them for an entire week. He shouldn't have to explain himself to them, he grabbed the bottles out of his friends hand stuffing them in his bag.

His cloudy blue eyes glancing around at his friends, "I don't think I have to explain anything."

Kenny could tell his friends were growing frustrated with him, but he just didn't think he needed to explain his drinking problem to them especially since he wasn't any of their business. If he wanted to go around drinking three bottles of tequila to himself they should respect that and leave him to do that. It help him forgot for awhile before he had to return home to the same bullshit every night. He just wanted to have a small escape from home was all.

"Do you drunk them all to yourself?" Kyle was worried.

A small sigh escaped Kenny's lips,"yeah I do." He places the bag on his back and gives his friends a huge grin, "but I'm completely fine so don't worry alright? I gotta go."

He didn't give them enough time to response, he already bolted out the house without a word. He just needed some time to himself, when he stepped out the house he was greeted with the coldness of a late October night. His boots clicked on the pavement as he walked down the street away from Stan's house and towards the direction of his own. He was making sure to take his sweet time to his house, since he just didn't like what would be waiting for him when he reached his "home".

"Alone at last," he breath out heavily. He removes the bag from his back and grabs a bottle of tequila opening it up. It was just one bottle, he was only going to drink one before he got to his house.

Kenny soon stopped walking, putting the bottle to his lips throwing his head back taking an huge amount into his mouth before swallowing. The alcohol burning his throat as it went down causing him to relax and his body tingle with warmth. This was the reason he enjoyed drinking, it made him feel so much better. He exhaled with a slight smile tugged on his lips.

He still remembers when he had his first drink of tequila, it was back in middle school after his break up with Bebe. His poor little heart was broken, he had gotten into his mother hidden stash. She loved to drink when she thought they were sleeping, but he was always up worried about how mother.

He remembers staying up late listening to his mother cry, blaming herself for all the hardships they were going throug. It was hard for her to raise them, especially since she was a meth addict. She would spend most of the money she made on method, and barely brought food for the house.

Kenny took another gulp of tequila for the memories. He was a junior in high school now, so he was completely over Bebe, he wasn't drinking to the memory of that. He was drinking to all the times his mother came home high out of her mind, all the times he had to give his little sister his food, and to all the night he stayed up late listening to his mother cry. His life was a living hell.

 _'Fucking shit!'_

He felt around in his pockets for the key to his house, he seems to have misplaced it or left it at the school. He was already around nine o'clock at night and the school was closed.

 _'I'll just have to go break into the school.'_

He turned sharply on his heels, going into the opposite direction of his house. While walking towards the school he finished off of the rest of the bottle throwing it across the street watching the bottle shatter into a million pieces like his life. He just hopes that his key are in his lock or at least his gym locker or he wasn't going to go home.

He finally reaches the school after walking for at least 10 to 15 minutes, he had to troop it all the way back home. By the time he makes it home it'll most likely be around eleven o'clock.

Sadly this wasn't his first time breaking into the school, he had gotten completely shit-faced last Halloween and broke into the school. It was a stupid move on his part, mostly back he was freaking drunk and tripped the alarms in the school, the police let him off with a warning bringing him home. He couldn't run because he was way too drunk.

Walking around the school yard, he seemed to remember a door in the back of the building that didn't lock. He could use it to get into the building.

He reaches into his bag, and pulled out the second bottle of tequila. He was already feeling the buzz and just needed to feel numb. He was taking smaller sips this time, trying to savoir the bottle.

Kenny approaches the broken door with a grin, all he had to do was slip in grab his keys and slip it. And since this door was broken the alarm system wasn't hook up to the door. He pushes the door open with his body, and slide through the crack that was created.

Since the door was broken, the bottom few inches of the door didn't open.

He glances around the dark hallway that he had entered from the door and starts to walk. He was on the other side of the school, were the science rooms were, the gyms and locker rooms where on the opposite side.

 _'Fantastic more walking.'_

Kenny brought the bottle to his lips again, chugging down the bottle. Tequila was a very strong liquor, the burning sensation was stronger than vodka that's why he loved it. He loves the burning pain in his throat. It was the only thing keeping home sane.

The sound of something crashing caught his attention,

"Awe, biscuits."

He knew that voice, it belongs to the weird kid. What was his name again? Butters. What was he doing here this late at night?

"I'm so going to get caught."

Kenny glances over towards his left, where the voice was coming from. It was coming from the science lab, he slowly walks towards the room peeking his head inside of the room. In the back of the room, he could make out Butters holding a flashlight.

Suddenly an idea popped in his head, he would mess around with him for a a little while, he didn't have anything else to do really but get his keys. This was going to be fun, he close the bottle and puts it away in his bag.

A sinful grin slowly crept onto his lips, he took a deep breath before yelling and banging his closed fists against the wall outside the science lab.

"Oh goodness!" Butter's squeaked, jumping back knocking over a chair. "No no no no, g-ghost," he dropped his flashlight and ran to the front of the room towards the door.

Kenny appeared in front of the door dressed in a lab coat, that was hanging on the door handle. "Where are you going my pretty little subject."

Butter stares at him with wide eyes filled with fear, this is what he gets for sneaking in the school at night for a dare. If he made it out alive he was never going to do this ever again.

Kenny stepped forward causing Butter's to step backwards, this continued until Butter's lower back was met with a desk. "It's time to play a little game of, gotcha!"

Butter's couldn't take it anymore and fainted from fear.

"Oh shit," Kenny caught him before his body could hit the fall. "Damn, can't take a joke?" He chuckles softly and lifted him bridal style into his arms. He walks into the back to retrieve the flashlight that Butter's had dropped.

To his surprise Butter's was actually a little heavier than he has original thought.

The walk to the gym was painfully long, especially since he had to carry an unconscious body with him. He laid Butter's down on the bench near his gym locker and sighs softly before opening it. He just hopes his keys are in his gym bag. He pulls out a large black bag and starts searching for his keys.

"Uh," Butter's groans. He slowly opens his eyes, giving them time to adjust in the darkness. The last thing he remembered was fainting from fear and nearly peeing himself.

He felt that he was laying on something hard...did that ghost scientist take him to his evil lab.

"Fuck!" Kenny threw the bag into his locker, and slammed it shut. "It's not in there, where could I have put them keys."

Butter blinks a few times in confusion, why would a ghost be looking for keys. He slowly sit up from the bench only to be greeted with blue eyes staring down at him, "huh?"

"Oh, you're finally awake I really didn't want to carry you again," Kenny rolled his shoulders with a small frown. He grabs his bag and took out the bottle of tequila taking another. "What was you doing here anyway?"

"Huh?" He repeated. Was he dreaming or something? Or was his crush in front of him drinking a bottle of tequila.

Kenny stared blankly at him when he didn't answer his question, "do you understand me or am I already slurring my words?"

"I..." Butter's swallows licking his dry lips. "I was dared to come here at night by Cartmen and Clyde, it was a bad-"

"A stupid thing to do," he scoffed. "You shouldn't listen to them idiots, they have nothing better to do than send a kid who is obviously scared of his own shadow into the building at night."

Butter blushes slightly from embarrassment, his eyes shifting down towards his lap. "What are you doing here?"

Kenny places the bottle down on the bench between his legs, he puts his hands behind him and leans back a bit putting all his weight on his hands. "I left my keys behind, and I can't find them I was sure I left them here I have to go check my locker."

"Oh."

"Oh," Kenny glances over towards Butters. "You should get home."

"Ummm, yeah you're right," Butter's turns his body, placing his feet onto the ground before standing up. He gives Kenny a small smile, "I hope you find you're keys."

"I'm sure I will," Kenny smirks at the other, and removes himself from the bench with his bottle in his hands. He could finally feel the liquor taking over his system. "Make is home safe okay?" he hiccupped.

He waves towards the other walking out the locker room with a slight sway in his step. He had to make it to his locker and outside before his falls flat onto his face. He could feel the world slowly turning, which was a sign that he was starting to get drunk.

He reaches his locker and places in the combination, pulling the locker open he was meet with a few school books and remember paper. He grabs the first book from the stack of books and flipped through the pages doing it to the other four books. When he didn't find his keys he signed heavily.

"Damn," he slams his locker door shut and walks down the hallway towards the broken door. "Do I want to go home and knock on the door? Everyone is probably sleeping."

Kenny pushes the door open a little more slipping through the crack of the door. He decided against going to his home, it was already really late. He'd just stay out all night, and just chill at the park with the homeless people. They were like his friends anyway, he could use there company.

"Kenny!"

He quickly turned his head in the direction of his name being called.

Butters was jogging towards him with a small smile, "Kenny, I was wondering if you wanted to come over, its really late and-"

Kenny stares at him in belief. "If you wanted me in your bed you just should've asked," he jokes with a chuckle.

"No, what? That's not what I...," his face was a bright pink. "You was joking, okay do you wanna come yes or no?" he steps beside him and touches his shoulder. "Plus you've clearly been drinking, it isn't safe to walk home like this."

"I'm fine," Kenny slurred grinning. He places his arm around Butter's waist and pulled him closer to his side. He leans down towards his ear and whispers; "the real question is do you trust me in your bed?"

Butters squeaked when he was pulled closer to the other, he could feel his entire face heat up. That was a strange question to ask someone who is offering his home. He glances over towards Kenny staring into his cloudy eyes.

"I trust you," he found himself saying. It felt like a dream to be this close to your crush. He had a crush on Kenny since middle school, after he had broken up with his long term girlfriend Bebe. Something about Kenny had caught his attention, he just could tell what.

Kenny lightly caressed Butter's left cheeks, his vision getting a little blurry. "Let's go shall we?"

Butter's nods his head and sighs in disappointment when Kenny's arm was removed from his waist. He turns sharply on his heel and starts walking to his house with the other following closely. He was hoping that his parents were still sleep and haven't notice the he snuck put the house. He's parents would kill him if they found out that he was out this late at night.

* * *

"Nice room you got here," Kenny laughs softly, stumbling over towards Butter's full size bed and dropping his body onto it. "Your bed is really soft, and comfortable."

"I'm glad you think that," Butters watches him with slight curiosity. He was wondering why he had two bottle of Tequila, one was in Kenny's hand and the other was in the bag he carried for him. He walks over towards his dresser and places the bag down beside it. "Do you want to take a shower?" He turns towards Kenny to see that he was already sleeping.

A smile tugged on his lips as he approaches him, he look peaceful sleeping with an angelic smile. He grabs the bottle out of his hand and puts it in the bag before grabbing some pajamas going to take a shower.

His mind would still wander to why he had been drinking. Did something happen at his home? He didn't know much about Kenny's home life but he knew enough to know that his family was struggling. He heard rumors around the school about Kenny's mother being a method addict, that they saw her buying drugs from the local drug dealer. It heart poor Butter's heart to know that people talked about Kenny behind his back, talking about his mother and how she is unfit to take care of them.

Butters clenched his fist around the rag he was using to wash his body. Every time he seen Kenny he always has this grin on his face, but his eyes showed his true emotions. He was exhausted, and distant like his physical body was there but his mind was wandering. It hurt him to know that even his best friends don't notice when he was feeling down or when he just wanted to be alone.

He sighs softly rinsing the body wash off his body. Some might dare say that he was obsessed with Kenny, but that wasn't the case. He was worried about him, and this drinking habit seemed to be a problem. He was drinking the entire bottle with no problem, like he has did it many times before. And that scared Butters, what if something bad happened to Kenny. He just cares for him, and he was the only one who truly notices his pain.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" He asks himself stepping out of the shower wrapping the towel around his waist. "I'll just have to find out for myself in the morning," he frowns a bit, getting dressed and going to his room to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kenny had woken up to the feeling of someone in his arms, lips pressed against his neck slightly open and the sound of soft snoring. His baby eyes slowly opened only to be greeted with a head of light blonde hair, he didn't remember much of last night since he was kind of wasted, by he remember going to Butter's house for the night.

Kenny loosened his hold the he had on the blonde and stares at the top of his head, he could feel his breath on his neck causing him to shiver a bit. Curse himself for having the urge to cuddle things when he sleeps. It was a habit that he wished he would grow out of, he would spend the night at his friend houses and end up cuddling them until he woke up. However this time he didn't do anything, he just lied there with his arms around Butters.

He didn't want to wake him up because he looked peaceful, but he had to leave before he wakes up he needed to get home. His sister was probably home alone and his mother was probably out doing whatever the fuck she wanted. He had to make sure his sister had something to eat for breakfast.

"Thanks," Kenny chuckles softly, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. He carefully slipped his arm from underneath Butters body, he slowly gets out of bed and climbed out his window he didn't want to get caught by his parents. He glances back at Butter's house before taking of running down the street.

He managed to run all the way to his house without taking a break, he reachs his house and immediately started to breath heavily when he stopped running. He walks towards the door and knocked loudly on it until his little sister opened that door.

"Kenny? Where was you at last night?" she frowns at him as he pushed past her to get into the house. "Where did you sleep?" she shuts the door following him into the kitchen.

Kenny glances over towards her with a small smile, "I stayed at a friend's house, did mom leave already?" He looks throughout the house looking for his mother. "Did you eat breakfast? I have enough to get a plate at the diner."

"She left two hours before you came home," Karen answers with a frown. "She was upset again last night, she started drinking again," she ignored the comment about food.

Kenny's eyes widen, "did she hurt you?"

"No, but she hurt herself," Karen drags her feet walking over toward Kenny wrapping her arms around. "I was so scared, don't leave me alone again."

Kenny sighs heavily, "I'm so sorry, I won't leave again I promise." He holds her tight to his chest, he should've been hear last night. Karen shouldn't be witnessing their mother's awful episodes. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow**

* * *

.


	2. Drinking To Forget

_Hello! I'm back with another chapter of this story. So, I haven't written for this story in a while and I have my reason. I didn't know how to continue if I was being honest, but I put something together enjoy. *plays Jamie Foxx's Extravaganza*_

 **Unedited**

* * *

 **Drinking Problem  
A South Park Fanfic By Tropical BlueJay**

* * *

He should've known he was going to wake up to an empty bed, but even so he was slightly disappointed to find out the other had left. A small sigh escaped his lips as he got out of bed to get his day started, but he couldn't shake that fact that something was deeply wrong with Kenny. He kept his eyes casted down as he walked towards his dresser his eyes landing on the bag planted near his dresser where he had put it last night, seems like Kenny left his bag. That gave Butters the perfect excuse to stop by Kenny's house and talk to him.

Butters grabs the bag off the floor and places it on his bed with a small smile, he was going to see Kenny today and that made him extremely happy. He never really seen him outside of school, it was maybe once or twice when he seen him but that was about it and he was always with his friends.

Last night was amazing for him, especially when Kenny pulled him to his arms even though it was an unconscious decision he was still happy about it. It just felt right, to him at least and he just wanted to stay there for the rest of his life if he was being honest. But what did Kenny think about it when he woke up? Did he find it disgusting and immediately pulled away like he was caught on fire.

Butters didn't even know if Kenny liked boys.

A small frown tugged on the corner of his lips and he got dressed for the day and made his way downstairs with the bag on his back. When he got to the bottom step he could hear his parents talking in the kitchen. He really didn't want to talk to them this morning, so he just walked out the front door without them noticing or hopefully they didn't notice.

It wasn't like he was avoiding his parents or anything, it was just that they were always down his throat about school and what college he plans to attend. He wasn't ready for that this morning. Especially with his mind just wandering to Kenny, since he has woken up.

"Ugh, this is definitely going to be a surprise for Kenny," Butter smiles shyly walking down the street towards Kenny's house.

It was a fairly nice day, it was warm with a slight breeze. It was amazing weather for October but this would probably be the only warm day out of the rest of the month. Butter's favorite season was fall, mostly because there weren't many bugs around and it wasn't too hot nor too cold. And all he needed was a simple sweater.

"It's quite warm today".

Butter's stopped where the road ended, and looks down towards the dirt path that lead to Kenny's home. He only knew where it was at because him and his friend past by it many times before. He felt a little nervous, he didn't want to invade his space or anything. He was starting to have second thoughts.

He was thinking maybe he should turn around and go back home, but that would be pointless since he walked all the way here already. He told a deep breath before continuing on his journey to Kenny's house. He should be excited about seeing him again but all he felt was nervousness.

It felt like his heart dropped out of his chest and into his stomach. With every step he took closer towards his destination his breathing with get slightly heavy. He didn't need to have an anxiety attack at this very moment. His hands were sweaty and he didn't know why.

He had finally reached Kenny's house and it wasn't much. He knew that he was poor and since he walked by sometimes he knew his house was in terrible condition.

He took a deep breath before finding the cougar to walk up to the door and knock. It was a soft one at first, he didn't want to be rude and knock like he was the police or something. He knocked on the door again, harder this time around and he heard steps coming to the door.

The door swung open and a drunk lady glared down at Butters, "we don't want what you're selling, unless it's drugs". She leans against the doorway with a cigarette between her lips.

"Um, I'm n-not selling anything," Butters said with a slight frown.

This drunk lady was Kenny's mother? He has never met Kenny's mother before. He didn't expect her to be like his mother, but he also didn't expect her to be a druggy.

"Who is at the door?" came Kenny's voice from somewhere in the house.

Kenny's mother finished the cigarette in one poof and tossed in onto the porch. "I don't know and I don't care," she said walking away leaving the door wide open.

Butter didn't know what to do, should he walk into the house or not. He really wasn't invited into the house but she did leave the door open. Did she do this with all the people who come and visit the house? He just stood there and shuffled his feet nervously.

"Can't count on that woman for nothing," Kenny grumbled appearing in Butter's line of view. "What are you doing here?".

He couldn't help but stare at Kenny he was still dressed in the something thing as yesterday minus the orange coat he always has on. He had some dirt spots on his cheek that wasn't there yesterday and his shirt was ripped a bit and it seemed stained with small splats of blood.

What happened to him? He could help but worry.

"Um, I came to return your backpack," he removes it from his shoulder and holds it out towards Kenny.

"Thanks," Kenny said grabbing the bag from his hands. He looks around the hall before staring back at Butters. "Do you want to come in?".

Butter's shrugged his shoulders, he did come all this way he might as well rest a bit. "Sure, if you don't mind".

Kenny smirked and stepped aside to allow him inside, "I don't mind at all".

* * *

Kenny couldn't believe he left his backpack at Butter's house, he had to come all this way to see his druggy mother. He was going to answer the door but he thought it was one of his mother drug dealers. If he knew it was Butter's he would've opened the door himself.

It was already bad that his little sister had to see their mother like that. He didn't want others to judge more than they already were. He shouldn't be allowing Butter's into his house, he mother could have an episode.

He didn't know why he asked if he wanted to come inside. He tossed his bag on the ground near the door and took Butter's hand going to his room. He just had to ignore his mother and they'll be fine.

His room wasn't much, he didn't have things like other teenagers. He had a small twin size bed with cleans covers. He had to hand wash them in the sink to keep them clean. He does the same with his sisters covers and clothes. It was a hard job but he had to take care of Karen, she is everything to him.

The curtains on the windows were worn out and ripped, his carpet was black couldn't tell if it was dirty or not. His dresser was missing draws and his clothes were scattered around. He didn't really keep his room clean but he made sure his sister kept her room tidy.

"Ignore the mess," he said pulling him into the room and locking the door behind them. If he didn't his mother would just walk in. "If I knew I was having company I would've cleaned a little".

He felt embarrassed that Butter's had to see his room like this.

"It's fine Kenny," Butters smiled and sat down on his bed.

Kenny nodded his head a light blush on his cheeks. He moved over towards his draw and pulls out a bottle of vodka. His sister was out staying at a friend house for a sleepover he would be fine drinking. He never drunk in front of her though, he didn't want her think that he was going to turn out like their mother.

He popped open the door and chugged some down like it was water. He was use to drinking vodka the burning sensation wasn't as strong as tequila. He plopped down on his bed and handed the bottle to Butter's.

Butters stared down at the bottle in Kenny's hand and takes it. One sip won't hurt right? He took a sip and started to cough it burned his throat going down. He definitely wasn't going to drink again.

"Kenny? Why do you drink so much?" he asked handing him back the bottle.

Kenny takes a huge sip and sets it down on the floor. "I drink to get rid of the pain and so forget for awhile," he answered laying down on his back.

"As you can tell I don't have the best mother in the world, she doesn't deserve a mother of the year award," he chuckles bitterly and rolls on his side facing Butters. "She is a druggy, all she does is drug and doesn't take care of her children my older brother bailed on us as soon as he saved enough money to buy an apartment. He left me here with that bitch of a mother and my little sister".

Butter's never heard Kenny talk about his family. He never knew that he had it this bad, it sucked when people make fun of Kenny for being poor.

"When I'm drunk I forget about all that, I forget about my mother being a druggy, I forget about my father and brother bailing on us and I forget about being a father figure to my little sister when it isn't my job," Kenny sat up and grabbed the bottle of vodka and started to drink it straight down.

This was going to be a long night for both Kenny and Butters.


End file.
